Counter effects: Tekken style
by shimo hyozan
Summary: The Devil engulfs him, but he tries to resist. He runs off, to keep away or to save the one he developed feelings for?


(**Author's notes: **weeell….here is the second and last installment to the "counter effects series". As it is under the category of Game Tekken, this involves Jin Kazama and Hwoarang. Since this is so, this fic contains **shonen-ai. **Don't like it? Maybe you should leave, for our happiness. Comments and well-written criticisms are welcomed. However, if I find flames concerning the nature of the fic, they will only be ignored by me. I already warned you.)

(**Disclaimer: **Tekken is not mine. Namco owns it)

* * *

**Counter effects: Tekken style – Reach out**  
By Shimo Hyozan 

They had agreed on a little fight, something to clear out their messed up heads. Something out of the ordinary. Something…that was similar to the word 'practice'.

Both met each other during one rainy night, in an old abandoned factory. They were very much surprised to see each other under strange circumstances that somehow brought them together. Each found a spot, a fair distance from the other, and settled themselves while waiting for the rain to stop.

That was until a certain redhead got bored and proposed his idea for 'practice', as according to him, he was _supposedly _be doing at that moment. The other merely shrugged yet complied, standing up and walking to the middle of the area.

"Now, Kazama, when I mean practice, it means…"

"What? Play fighting?"

"Huh? Well…maybe you can put it in that way…"

Jin rolled his eyes "There's no challenge to that"

"And you want one?"

He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow

"Fine, be it that way. Like the tournament, only…not that serious?" he tried

"I guess that'll work"

"It will"

Their practice then started, imagining to themselves that they were in the tournament and watched by countless people as they fought and battled each other. It had a different feel to it, considering that it was only the two of them. The little silence that echoed through the factory gave them the chance to study their opponent's moves.

After an hour or so, they finally stopped. Jin remained in his spot, eyes darting from side to side. That was what made Hwoarang question him.

"What's up?"

"The rain…it stopped…"

"Really?" Hwoarang replied. He walked out of the large doors to the damp and cold night. His rival merely looked out, remaining keen to his surroundings.

That was when the rain violently poured down, bringing Hwoarang back, running fast for where he started.

"Get out of the way, Kazama!" he shouted

"What?" Jin asked. Hwoarang's mouth moved, but he couldn't hear what he was saying as caused by the rain beating down on the steel roof above them.

"GET THE F--- OUT!"

Before he could ask any more, he was tackled down on the ground. As he felt something soft lightly brush against his lips, his eyes opened up and widened, startled that his rival's face was inches away from his.

Heavy breathes escaped from their mouths, gradually mixing with each other. Warm brown eyes blinked slowly, and droplets of rain slid down his smooth face. It made the Japanese boy's chest tighten a wee bit.

'_Damn…he looks so beautiful in close up'_

Shaking the odd thought out of his head, Jin wriggled his body around. That was the moment when Hwoarang noticed his too-close-to-his-rival position, making him sharply turn his head to the side. It made a drop of water touch Jin's cheek. The raven haired flinched at the cold contact.

"Uh…sorry…" he muttered. Sensing the slight flinch beneath him, he looked again and saw drops on Jin cheek, and more dripping down as complements of his soaked hair.

"Sorry…" he said again. He got on his knees and with his arms supporting him. Moving a hand to the other's face, he gently wiped off the droplets with his thumb. "Let me get those…" Wiping the remaining drop away, he smiled sheepishly and pushed himself up to his feet and faced the rain once more.

Jin stayed in his position for a while longer; trying to ease his breathing that went haywire because of the contact. He stood up and sighed out loud, then called out to the other. "Hwoarang…"

Patiently waiting for a response from the other, he looked away and closed his eyes. Just when he was about to look again, a sharp pain erupted from within him making him abruptly bend down.

Gasping arose from behind him as Hwoarang turned to look. Seeing the other in much pain, he cautiously asked "Jin?" while moving forward and extending a hand out.

"Don't…don't get near me…" the raven haired boy said, his voice changing to a much rougher one. Worried, brown eyes saw the other act aggressively as transformation took place and before he knew it, he was facing Devil Jin.

The threat lay in front of him, but the Korean didn't move.

"Shit…no…" he heard the familiar voice of the teen. Devil Jin stayed in his place, his chain making clanging sounds because he was breathing so hard. He flung himself to the ground, scraping the dirt with his claws. "Get out of here…now, Hwoarang" the voice said.

A wide grin and a shrug "No can do, Kazama…"

The Devil took over Jin's body, but there was no letting up from the Japanese, who struggled hard to try and remain in control for a bit longer…until he was far away from Hwoarang.

More gasping as he kneeled up and Jin shouted "HWOARANG!"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU, KAZAMA!"

Blood talon looked at the child of destiny, eyebrows held together and eyes taking in the different features that was on Jin. He had never seen him transform, and it scared the shit out of him when the other acted wildly. But, of course, he just didn't show the slight fear that he experienced at that moment.

Devil Jin ran towards him, aiming a punch for his head. Hwoarang dodged nicely and tumbled to the side. When he stood up, however, he spotted his attacker, again, kneeled on the ground with his head bent down low. The well built body covered with various tattoo marks moved around and feathers fluttered around him from his black wings.

'_Why isn't he attacking?'_ Hwoarang thought to himself while keeping his guard. The figure was now getting uneasy, but still remained rooted down. _'Could…could he be…restraining himself?'_

The rough voice spoke up again "if…you're not getting…out of here…I am…" His figure stood up and before he could take a single step forward, he took off, smashing through the steel roof.

Getting left behind, Hwoarang ran to the spot where Jin was just moments ago and looked up, seeing him soar higher then headed north. The rain showered on the redhead, accompanied by several charcoal black feathers…Jin's feathers. He held out a hand and caught one as it repelled the wet droplets that fell on it. Crushing it in his hand, he pocketed it then ran for the exit…towards his motorbike that he parked under a small, run down shed. Sliding his goggles on, he jumped on his bike and started it, revving it up. "You're not getting away from me that easily, Kazama…we're not done yet…" Kicking the stand up and doing a turn leading him to the direction of north, he then set off the dark and rainy night.


End file.
